This invention relates to an approach for controlled door operation of a vehicle.
Delivery trucks and vans are used extensively for the prompt movement of goods. A delivery vehicle may be loaded at a warehouse with packaged goods destined for a number of destinations and then driven along a route that incorporates each of the destinations in order to deliver the goods. Additionally, or alternatively, a delivery vehicle may pick up goods along a route for return to a warehouse or for delivery at another point, or points, along the route.
Given the high cost of labour, a delivery vehicle is typically operated by one person. At a destination point, the operator leaves the driver's seat and may enter the cargo bay of the vehicle in order to retrieve packaged goods for delivery. In a common delivery van configuration, the operator may access the cargo bay either through a bulkhead door between the cab and the cargo bay or via a rear door of the delivery vehicle. The operator will typically choose to enter via the bulkhead door when the packages for delivery may readily be carried. With larger deliveries, the operator will typically access the cargo bay via the rear door and will load the packages (e.g., boxes) onto a hand cart. Similarly, if the operator picks up packages at a destination, he will typically walk them into the cargo bay via the bulkhead (cab to cargo bay) door if they may be readily carried, or will use a hand cart for more voluminous or heavy packages and will load such packages via the rear door of the vehicle.
It will be apparent that the work of moving packages into or out of a delivery vehicle will often require both hands of the operator. In consequence, the operator must interrupt the moving of packages where he/she must open or close an access door of the vehicle. Thus, for example, if the operator returns carrying a package, he/she may be required to set the package down in order to open the rear door or side door and bulkhead door in order to load the package.
Each additional operation that must be undertaken by an operator consumes time, thereby slowing the delivery process. Additionally, each operation of picking up or setting down a package increases operator strain, thereby risking injury and increasing operator fatigue.
Accordingly, an approach to ameliorate any of these problems would be advantageous.